


Rescue

by vassalady



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Gen, Pre-Slash, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Gabrielle is set to marry King Autolycus, but she dreams of roaming the world, experiencing stories to tell. Autolycus's bodyguard Xena may help her realize that dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

Gabrielle didn’t want to be a princess. But that was what life had somehow given her.

She would spend hours at her window looking out at the city and the lush, green land beyond. She imagined riding out and seeing the stories the bards told for herself, learning the epics and songs herself and sharing them with others. She would travel and write new ones, recount daring adventures to a rapt audience, and sleep beneath the stars.

It would never happen, of course. She was destined to be stuck inside and married off, forced to live her dreams only through the stories she was told. Indeed, her betrothed was to arrive to the city that night.

Gabrielle hated everything about being a princess.

She allowed herself to be wrangled into a flowing dress for the evening by her ladies in waiting. As a dutiful daughter, she stood with her father as their visitors arrived.

King Autolycus came with a great procession. Gabrielle had to repress a grimace at his obvious show of wealth. There were guards and musicians and dancers and a number of servants bearing gifts.

“Welcome, Autolycus,” her father greeted with warmth. “I trust your journey was well?”

Whatever Autolycus said in response, Gabrielle paid no attention. Her gaze had landed upon a woman who stood just behind Autolycus. She wore leather armor and assorted weapons, and her own gaze was trained on Gabrielle. 

Gabrielle’s heart raced, and she found it difficult to remain standing.

She automatically greeted Autolycus when her father bade her forward, but she didn’t remove her gaze from the warrior. 

“Who is this?” Gabrielle asked, too bold for her father’s liking.

Autolycus laughed and motioned to the warrior to approach. “This is Xena. My personal bodyguard. Of course, my princess, her beauty doesn’t match yours, but-”

“Xena,” Gabrielle said under her breath. Xena’s lips curved upward; Gabrielle couldn’t help but return the smile.

Autolycus had enough of a wandering eye that when Gabrielle didn’t show enough interest in him, he managed others to occupy his time during the celebration that night. Gabrielle sought out Xena and cornered her.

“Why is someone like you working for a man like King Autolycus?” Gabrielle asked.

Xena looked down at Gabrielle. There was no mistaking how her eyes swept down her entire body.

“A debt, unfortunately,” Xena said at last. “If you can get out of marrying him, I’d take the chance.” She nodded back toward Autolycus who was downing another cup of wine and boasting, very loudly, of some exploit or other of his. There was more than one woman in his entourage.

“I won’t be marrying him,” Gabrielle said simply. She smiled, expectant, at Xena.

At last, Xena, one eyebrow raised, asked, “And how is that?”

“Because you are going to rescue me tonight.”

Xena shook her head, but she was grinning. “I can’t do that.”

Gabrielle shrugged. “Then I’ll kidnap you. Either way, you don’t like working for him, and I need to escape.”

“You don’t know what it’s like out there, princess.”

“So show me,” Gabrielle said. She held Xena’s gaze, challenging her. There was a warm feeling in her chest. Whether it was the thrill of this chance or Xena herself, Gabrielle didn’t know. That was something she would have to discover. She looked forward to it.

“You may as well say yes now, because I can be quite persistent,” Gabrielle said.

Xena took a moment before sighing and shaking her head again. “I don’t have time for kids games.”

She turned to leave, but Gabrielle caught her arm. She glanced behind her before urging Xena out of the hall. Xena could have broken Gabrielle’s hold, but she made no move to do so.

“This isn’t a game,” Gabrielle said when they were alone. She swallowed before continuing. “Please. The moment I saw you, I don’t know what it was, but I knew that you and I could help one another. If I don’t leave all this,” Gabrielle gestured around her, “I’ll die.”

“You’ll likely die out there,” Xena said, voice hard.

“But I’ll have lived. This isn’t living.”

They stared at each other for a long time. Now that it was a possibility, the idea of returning to her old life, to marrying King Autolycus, made her sick.

Finally, Xena leaned in to speak in Gabrielle's ear. Her breath was hot against Gabrielle’s skin. She wanted to turn into Xena.

“If you’re serious, then meet me before dawn by the stables. But be sure this is what you want, because there’s no going back with both our heads attached.”

Gabrielle nodded. “I’m sure.”

She caught Xena’s hand before she could return to the party. Gabrielle gave it a tight squeeze. “Thank you,” she said.

“I just hope I don’t regret this,” Xena said.

“You won’t. I’m sure of it.”

They returned to the party and didn’t speak for the rest of the night. Gabrielle could hardly sleep because of her excitement. At last, shortly before she was to meet Xena, she rose and dressed as simply and practically as she could.

Xena was waiting for her along with an entire world to explore.


End file.
